Fight To The Last
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: A lengthy AU of the TF universe that puts an interesting spin on the teams, characters, and other as such. Humorous (maybe), suggestive (most likely), and a great (or so I think) attempt to capture the style of TF2 into words.
1. Mannpower

Information first. Info is always important, and is no exception here. I will give you info on every one of the RED team members, and the BLU. These mercenaries are much different, the battles much different, things are overall very much different, as you will soon know. One notice, though. This story will be started as of the state of TF2 on 3/29/16. Without further ado, I shall start.

Bronx Maston: Caucasian male. Missing an eye.

Age: 23.

Job: Scout, Base Camera monitor.

History: Grew up in Boston as a track star, and had a fascination for spy and ninja- like activities. Trained himself to be faster than anyone else ever could be, yet is still weak in defenses, despite his hard work. He studied martial arts to do this, leading to a passion for ninjas and other such things, and he also took up reading graphic novels and drawing them as well. He is the final RED team member to have joined.

Outfit: Cross-comm express, Southie Shinobi, Brooklyn booties.

Loadout: Shortstop, Festive Macabre Web pistol (Minimal wear), Three-rune blade. All are strange.

Personality: Often, Bronx is a conceited, arrogant, and overwhelmingly annoying little runt, but on occasions switches mindsets, to a more ninja-like style of thinking, focused on peace, quiet, and high values of wisdom, with more proper mannerisms than his other form. Has an admiration for agility-related activities, enjoys tea, and dislikes Hazel's gloating.

Arizona Vey: Caucasian male, 5 o'clock shadow.

Age: 32.

Job: Soldier, Base sentry patrol.

History: Grew up in a small shack somewhere near the Four Corners in one of the states of the area, indeterminate where exactly. Growing up in a time where the Anthro War and other such were major events, Arizona spent most of his time surrounded by war. He watched many war shows and older war shows as well, such as M*A*S*H, or small-time cartoons about fighting, such as Hero 108. He became engrossed with war, and wanted the best for his country, signing off to go and fight in the Anthro war. He became known and feared as the best rocket specialist in the army in the American division. One fateful day, he suffered damage from a headshot and his mind was permanently altered to become a major flanderization of his personality. He lost a chunk of his intellect, and wore a helmet forever and always after that.

Outfit: Spook Specs (Hair covered by a Stahlhelm, Genuine), Diplomat, and Man in Slacks.

Loadout: Australiam Black Box rocket launcher, specialized killstreak shotgun (mandarin sheen), and a Market Gardener. All are strange.

Personality: Patriotic to the max and filled with pride, the soldier is the embodiment of a nationalist. He does, however, have a decently high IQ and a Bachelor's degree in Architecture, giving him tons of knowledge of how and where to enter the BLU base, and other such related things, even having limited knowledge of the Engineer's buildings. He is still not all too bright nonetheless, and is said to yell most of the time.

Mumbles: ?

Age: ?

Job: Pyro, maintenance worker, spy checker.

History: ?. Something about working with Dell a while back to heat up the metal he used before building things, and that led Mumbles to the RED team.

Outfit: Killer's exclusive, North Polar Fleece, Flashdance footies.

Loadout: Australium Flamethrower, a duplicate of Arizona's shotgun (may also use man melter), and a Third Degree. All are strange, and his flamethrower counts specifically how many times he's killed the BLU spy.

Personality: Seems optimistic, happy, positive, outgoing and friendly. Has a good relationship with the engineer and the other Offense classes. Likes ducks a lot. Gender unknown, but wrote Saxton refers to Mumbles by male pronouns, and only he (besides Mumbles, of course) knows his true identity.

Ryan Arani: African American male, dual beard and mustache. Missing one eye.

Age: 31.

Job: Demoman/knight, garden and exterior Advisor.

History: Often teased as a little boy for his skin being different than many others, he learned how to fight, and this continued, until people started teasing anthros harshly for being a different species entirely, in which he learned to duel AND gained a fascination with explosives. However, he cared for his mother almost 24/7, had 14 jobs, and had issues with mental health in a slight manner, due to childhood. He went to the bar so much that every bartender knew his 4th favorite color. He lost his eye after a Sniper bullet went into it and he wasn't on the battlefield, rather, on a different one entirely, simply man versus man, entirely different from ours, Mann versus Mann.

Outfit: Boxcar Bomber, Menpo, King of Scotland cape. Bomber is strange, Menpo is genuine.

Loadout: Demo; Grenade Launcher, Stickybomb launcher, Eyelander. All strange.

Knight: Wee booties, tide turner, Half-zatoichi. The zatoichi is strange.

Personality: Being an alcoholic, he's drunk half the time, but is known to be a genuinely kind man. Has an affiliation for gardening, is good friends with Arizona, and is often subject to falling asleep on the job.

Patrick Sloughvao: Caucasian male, obese, slight shadow-beard. Missing an eye.

Age: 40.

Job: Heavy, Main Guard Advisor, Team leader.

History: Actually, if you look in the canon story and find the Heavy's timeline, that's the same here. The only difference is Patrick lost his eye fighting a bear once, yet he's also fought against many bears in the Anthro War. That war developed his absolute love for the mini gun.

Outfit: Heavy Artillery Cap, eye-catcher, and a RED team cream-colored pair of Flashdance footies. The cap is genuine.

Loadout: Professional Killstreak Australium Tomislav, a duplicate of Arizona's shotgun, and the Warrior's Spirit. All are strange.

Personality: Patrick is a fun-loving, jovial, and absolutely just all-around pleasant person, but when necessary, he becomes hard as stone, serious, and unflinching. He often may invite BLU members on their time off, far, far away from the RED base of course, and they all drink tea and such, talking about life. Patrick is quite observant and despite his speech pattern, does have that major in literature and Patrick also has a Master's in Chemical science. Spends a lot of time with Dexter.

Dell Destel: Caucasian male, prevalent beard shadow.

Age: 36.

Job: Engineer, Main Guard, Main Base advisor.

History: Growing up in the world of new technology, changing things, and entirely new species, Dell tried to fit the best he could, impressing his classmates and fellow geeks of the backyard of his small little robots, once even inventing an entire AI when he was 14. His skills only advanced further, and as he graduated from college with several majors, mostly in Architecture and Mechanical science, he joined the RED team, being the 1st member of the RED team. He became engaged when he was 26, to a lovely young lady, same age as him, as they were deeply in love, until her life was tragically cut short by a stray rocket that blew her lower half off. Before she died, she told Dell that she wanted him to make her brain into an AI, to have an artificial intelligence that could feel so much more than standard robots. Dell thought it impossible but promised he would try. And little did he know, it worked, yet he didn't think it did. He implemented it into his Eceltro sentry, the black and red colored sentry he placed at the Base in his room in case the base was attacked. Little did he know, his fiancé was watching, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal herself in her robotic form…

Outfit: Mining light, Pip Boy 3000, Itsy Bitsy Spyer. The 3000 is genuine, the Light vintage.

Loadout: Duplicate of the others' Shotgun, a pistol similar to Bronx's but different in style, not yet named or known to the public, and a Golden Wrench. All are strange.

Personality: Laid back, amiable, and gentle, he's quite a cordial Texan, with a passion for tech. Often invites Mumbles and the Support classes for dinner in his room, each wall packed with tech and spare parts, as well as blueprints, maps, and stat logs.

Dexter Strühaudēn: Caucasian male.

Age: 34.

Job: Medic, Base Doctor, occasionally patrol, cook.

History: Born in Germany but raised in America, Dexter didn't fit in well with others, turning to small creatures for company. He loved to help them heal themselves, and kept a few cockroaches and bees as outside pets, since they always returned. With anthros being introduced to him at a young age, he soon became obsessed with medical science and the general practitioner's profession. He didn't succeed at first, but after 6 years of studying and a few years of college, Dexter managed to give a cockroach the ability of sentience, and gave it to many other small creatures, giving them a wider view of the world. He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia at the age of 22, right after graduating college, which turned to a misdiagnosis and a correct diagnosis with slight insanity and a sadistic side. He joined the RED team shortly after Dell did.

Outfit: Das Uberstanmann, The Unknown Mann, the Physician's Procedure Mask. The latter two are strange.

Loadout: Crusader's crossbow, Quick-fix, Ubersaw. All are strange, the first and last are both killstreak.

Personality: Sadistic and demented, he is still intelligent, and is always looking for new ways to improve his arsenal. He loves classical music and can play the violin, likes spending time with his fellow Support members and Patrick/Dell, and has quite a few conversations with his bird, Archimedes, despite the bird not being able to speak, only coo.

Jackson Melbourne: Caucasian male, slight shadow of beard. Missing an eye.

Age: 29.

Job: Sniper, Guard, Main Base lookout, Sniper Defense.

History: Born in Australia, stayed in Europe for 5 years and eventually moved to America, Jackson talked Australian, acted Europian, and dos things American. He got in a bit better than others, but was picked on by boys severely after they learned of his crippling bladder infection that caused an excess of piss, at all times. He treated the infection, but on most days, can piss at will. Anyway, losing an eye when he shot a bullet into a metal wall by accident, he used his other eye to become a masterful sniper. He has said to have been stalked before he worked as the RED Sniper.

Outfit: Trophy Belt, Doublecross-comm, Triggerman's Tacticals. The trophy belt is vintage.

Loadout: Australium Sniper Rifle, Cleaner's Carbine/Razorback, Tribalman's Shiv. All are strange, the rifle is killstreak, and the razorback is permanently worn.

Personality: Jackson is a pleasant, outgoing man with a polite demeanor and can-do attitude, always the pleasant commentator during the battle, for and against the enemy team. He does, however, have a tendency to become frustrated if continuously failing, developing a spiteful, mocking, and condescending nature. Luckily, this is only displayed on the battlefield, and rarely. He's a magnificent cook, and is often seen up and early making breakfast, or making lunch/dinner/dessert for his team in general. He should make coffee, too, because if no one's around on the field, because of them being elsewhere or in an intense fight on the map away from his location, he's known to fall asleep. He likes hanging around Dell, as they form a mutual relationship: Jackson kills from afar, and if any other gets close enough, the buildings usually help out, or at least Jackson kills the enemy spy while Dell removes the sappers from his buildings.

Jacquell Feder Kilker: Caucasian male, half-grown beard, missing eye.

Age: 30.

Job: Spy, Patrol, Disruptor, Traitor/Intel Gatherer, etc.

History: Born in France, raised in Europe, and sent to America after leaving college with few degrees in Literature and Biology under his belt. He was always surrounded by different cultures, faces, languages, species, and always wanted to be like others, not fitting in at all, due to his strange accent, fancy mannerisms, and sometimes brisk nature. He grew a resentment towards many others after such, and had gotten his revenge towards them in possibly dangerous ways, such as tricking them into a bullpen or convincing them rabid dogs were chasing them near a military compound. He was offered to test out a few experimental items later in life, and did so with gusto, enjoying the strange devices so much he applied for a job where he could use them. He was directed towards RED by Dexter and Jackson, and this led to a blooming friendship, and to his job as RED Spy, as well as him meeting the BLU pyro ahead of time. Jacquell seems to like teasing Bronx and Patrick on occasions, possibly due to their less sophisticated styles of speech.

Outfit: Hat of Cards, Rogue's Robe, Doublecross-comm (both his and Jackson's are painted black).

Loadout: Australium knife, Enforcer, Red Tape Recorder, Cloak and dagger. Both weapons are strange and Specialized killstreak, TEAM colored, the latter two strange as well.

Personality: Jacquell (Jac for short, Jackson is called Jake for short. The former likes his nickname, the latter hates it.) is a sophisticated, fancy, chivalry-and-manner based, millionaire etiquette-styled sneakster, who may often be rude, unbelievably harsh and cruel, and be overly analytical. These traits, like Jackson's, come after a major failure streak. He is, however, always pessimistic and sarcastic in situations where he's granted the opportunity to use those qualities, and despite, he is psychological and does focus his attention to other's attitudes. The BLU pyro has been noted, on several occasions, to purposely not kill him if she catches him, but rather cuddle him, usually until he's killed by a BLU teammate. He despises being held in such a way on the battlefield, even more so after Jackson taunts him on it.

The RED base is a massive dome with many catwalks, platforms, and other such supports off the ground. On the inside, there are vast amounts of rooms, equipment, and surveillance, plus there's a ton of activities the RED members do daily, including Wii U night and Strip Monopoly (losers have to let the winner paint their clothes and then take an ice-cold shower. Winner does the painting and sets the temp. Dexter ended this trend after he once set it to scalding hot.)

Now, as for the BLU team, they're special. They have a slight advantage, since they're all anthros, and their base species advantages carry over to the anthropomorphic genus. Their appearances will be described enough for an image, mainly due to two things. 1, not everyone sees an anthro as one exact design. Secondly, females have a different shape to them than ^most^ males. Not too much is known of their backstories, aside from a couple that are open about it. Note, this is in an era where they are divided into Generations. 1st gen are the lab created, 2nd are the offspring of the lab-created, 3rd are the offspring of those, 4th are the later children of the offspring of lab-created, 5th are every kind bar 6th and 7th gen, 6th gen are the second generation of lab-created, aside with mutations due to experimental failure, and 7th are the kinds that were made from breeding, OR those that were once mythical creatures that mysteriously came into being. Let's take a look at these members:

Hazel Eskel: Arctic Fur-tinted Squirrel female, a few permanent scars along her legs.

Age: 22.

Job: Scout, Base Camera monitor, Pyro assistant.

Appearance: Thin and mostly blue, with a lighter color of arctic blue on her stomach to the point the color is close to the color of snow on ice, and the rest of her looks much like you'd expect. Due to her natural thin nature, her tail is not as bushy as other squirrels.

History: Once a simple jogger, Hazel had evolved into a well-known sprinter, admired for her agility and speed, and due to a flexible spine, she also practiced contortionism for quite some time, until recruited by BLU. A 5th-gen anthro.

Outfit: White-painted Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, Little Drummer's Mann, Bonk Batter's Backup.

Loadout: Force-a-Nature, Winger, Collector's Atomizer. All are strange, the Atomizer Prof. Killstreak.

Personality: Hazel has always had a love for baseball, and this shows much in conversations: if she can, she will use many analogies relating to baseball, it's her favorite sport, she spends most her free time on baseball-related things, etc. She's also a bit more subdued in obnoxiousness than Bronx, but gloats. A lot. About everything.

Aurora Doe: Bald Eagle, pink streak across right eye.

Age: Somewhere between 30-40.

Job: Soldier, Base Sentry Patrol, Air Patrol.

Appearance: For a note, her head looks similar to the Freedom Feathers, except more feminine with smaller cheeks, thinner feathers and a smaller neck, but a slightly bigger beak and bigger eyes, as well as a pink streak in the form of a rocket over her right eye, her eyes being a light green. Her figure is mostly curves, nothing too full in her assets but having heavy curves all throughout.

History: Brought up as part of an esteemed family of the 5th generation, Aurora was an avid fan of history, and had hoped to one day teach students of it, loving every aspect of the past and how everything falls into place to the modern day. However, one day Saxton Hale bought out her family's land when they sold it so he could make a new Mann Co. store, and during that day Hale managed to get into a fight with 7 hippies, leftover from the past, and from that day forward Aurora knew the two things she wanted to do in life: fight those she thought were unnecessary towards a good future, and write down what will eventually be the past. She earned a job at the Mann Co. Store that had been built on her family's land and remained with the shop until Saxton Hale himself recruited her as the first member of the BLU team. Lucky for Saxton, she was more than willing to agree, and he didn't have to blackmail her.

Outfit: Bill's Hat, Menpo, Cold Snap Coat. The Menpo is Genuine.

Loadout: Strange Professional KS Direct Hit, Strange Battalion's Backup, Strange Disciplinary action.

Personality: Patriotic of her country, obsessed with history of America (and to some extent, other countries), and a having a strange relationship with violence, Aurora is a bit of a mixed bag for most. She is well-restrained off-duty and off the field, and has a lot of pizzaz, often liking flair to her items, nothing to be boring (to her, at least.), and is very social to her teammates. However, she's known to be bizarre, overbearingly loud, and heavily egotistical in her beliefs, as well as sometimes having an issue with knowing the boundaries of personal space.

Skyler Cinder: Dragon (more on that later.)

Age: 29.

Job: Pyrotechnic, Base Defense Leader, Spychecker.

Appearance (Later=Now): Skyler is a 7th gen anthro and follows a bit of a mixed set of rules. She has arms and claws such as a human would have, but rather than fingers, she has sharper-than-razor nails, classified as claws. She has a uniform color throughout, having black scales, which does get a bit lighter on her stomach, but the difference is almost not noticeable. Her head is shaped much like you'd expect a dragon's head to appear as, with a snout rather than a regular nose, small horns that are curved like an S and have less than a foot in length, and ears in the form of what appears like small fins, but…..ehh. Eyes are uniform through many species. So are lips. Oh, her teeth are akin to shark's teeth rather than human teeth, yet her tongue resembles one of many reptilian creatures: thin, forked, and long. Many would describe her as very pretty (for an anthro dragon), and many would also say so in terms of her figure. She has very large breasts, to the point where she had to get a slightly larger suit to be comfortable, the same for her figure and curves, rear, and thighs. This dips into how she used to be very chubby, which appears to have transferred into her assets. The BLU medic measured Skyler's assets out of boredom (or lewd curiosity), and her breasts reached about 1.2 feet, her rear 1.7 feet, her hips nearly 2 feet wide. She still has a bit of fat to her stomach as well, and all these together has made it so that she has had to request bigger suits quite a few times, and she has had to make holes in her suits for her tail, just above her waist. It is decently thick, barbed on the end. Her feet mimic her hands, having claws rather than fingers, and being a bit more arched than regular feet. Her eyes are a deep crimson.

History: Birth parents not known, her adoptive parents both worked as pyrotechnics at a company rivaling Mann Co, and Skyler grew up in a place where fire was dominant, where her mother always had a high body temperature and her father had soot on his arms and face every day. One day, the day being July 4th to be exact, she went to a fireworks show that her parents organized, and Saxton Hale just so happened to notice that the people working the fireworks had a dragon for a teenage child: and dragons are not only naturally resistant to fire, but have a high strength notation, so he attempted to hire the parents so he could have a chance to hire their daughter. When the father agreed but the mother refused, arguing ensued, ending with a firework exploding next to them as they were distracted, and blew half of their bodies to bits. Skyler was very withdrawn afterwards, until an Australian man with no shirt and chest hair in the shape of Australia and the first RED member, Dell, who were talking nearby in the 2fort area, noticed her and waved her over to ask her to work at Mann Co. for pyrotechnics. She agreed, after it was stated she would live in the RED base rather than the orphanage, and she would be exposed to danger constantly. In the RED base, it was still being built, but she lived in the underground area near Dell, and slowly, more men came in, one named Jacquell catching her eye in particular while she was working with Dexter on how to make a Medigun that would make the healing target immune to fire. One day, she was told by Saxton Hale that she would accompany another team for a bigger paycheck and, as stated, "you know those men you used to work with but couldn't date because coworkers don't date in Mann Co? Well, now you aren't coworkers, but rivals. Have fun with them, and make sure they burn quickly.". She was the BLU pyro ever since then.

Outfit: Pyromancer's mask, Trickster's turnout gear (a bit large), Scrap Pack.

Loadout: Degreaser, Scorch Shot, Homewrecker. All are strange, and the Degreaser has a regular Killstreak.

Personality: Skyler is a special case, in many eyes. She's highly excitable, always the first one up, the first one ready, the last to sleep, the last to back down. She's also stubborn, sometimes childish, and some (Jacquell) consider some of her mannerisms highly suggestive. She has no regard for Jac's personal space and has an especially friendly nature towards Dell and the BLU Engineer. She cares deeply for her teammates and does care for the RED team members too, but that doesn't stop her insatiable pyrokinetic lust, and her lusts in general. She's been noted to also toy around with people on occasions when they're at her mercy, such as demanding them to play hide-and-seek and upon 0, shoots the opponent in the face with her Scorch Shot. She is, however, very emotional and sensitive if a certain nerve is hit, yet this has rarely ever been observed, and has no reservations for a certain kind of person…

Merri Hallstatt: German Shepherd, missing left eye, spotted.

Job: Demolitions expert, Brewer, Base Operator Assistant.

Age: 32.

Appearance: A standard german shepherd, however, she has black spots around her abdomen and back. She has notably thick breasts and thighs, with minimal curving around her body. Her fur is decently slick, due to the heat of bombs always causing moisture to cling to her.

History: Born in Scotland and raised as a helper to her two blind parents, she always loved magic, and wanted to know how to wield it. Of course, she also liked explosions. A lot. She decided she wanted to become a creator of an explosives company, but worked as a bartender in the meanwhile, and that's how she met Ryan. Ryan told her of Mann Co. the night he was there, and she was interested enough to apply to Mann Co herself. She juggled the two jobs as demolitions expert and bartender for a year until quitting the bartender job and taking up brewing in spare time.

Outfit: Tartan Shade, Gaelic Garb, Storm Stompers. The stompers are strange.

Loadout: Demo; Iron Bomber, Quickiebomb Launcher/Scottish Resistance, Frying Pan. The pan is strange.

Knight: Wee booties, Splendid Screen, Persian Persuader. The shield and persuader are strange.

Personality: Bombastic and often drunk like her counterpart, Merri has a tendency to shout, not very loud, but louder than normal talking, especially when excited. As well as Aurora, she has an issue with knowing the boundaries of personal space, but is less brash and a little more conscious of one's feelings than her friend. She also likes to mess around with Ryan's equipment while he's passed out/asleep, is a merry prankster off field as well, and has a fascination with alcoholic beverages mixed with explosives and watching movies such as Braveheart.

Veronica Lacrowa: Grizzly bear, bionic right arm.

Age: 37.

Job: Heavy, Main Base Defender, Main Patroller.

Appearance: A grizzly bear with paws, but having claws rather than the 'fingers' of paws. She has a large stomach, and thick thighs/arms/everything. Some at first glance may mistake her for male, as her feminine features are either diluted or not existent. Her eyes are deep brown. Her right arm is entirely silver, metallic, and filled with high-end tech that allows her to be not only as dexterous, but _more_ dexterous than before. Think of the purity fist, except brighter in color.

History: Once a simple life-living young bear, she was thrust into war at only 18 as a tech worker, and then a fighter, becoming a high-ranking officer as she mowed down adversaries by the hundreds, until the war ended and not only was she out of work, but also bored with not having someone to fight. To her, fighting gives her more friends than enemies, and every enemy is a friend to her, because they fell to her minigun and not anyone else's. She joined BLU right behind Aurora, and has never tired of fighting multiple teams.

Outfit: Eliminators Safeguard, Commissar's Coat, Pocket Medic.

Loadout: Brass Beast, Sandvich, Holiday Punch. The first and latter are strange, the first Professional Killstreak.

Personality: Veronica is very protective of her teammates, and will always attempt to protect her teammates rather than capture the objective, her girth allowing her to be a meat shield if necessary. She is also highly enjoyable in company, with a love to laugh and make others laugh, writing and reading humorous short stories, and entertaining Hazel of experiences of what being big is like. She doesn't like almost any of the RED team members, aside from Jackson and Dexter. Unfortunately, the scars in her back that carry over off the battlefield due to years of the instance prevents her from liking Jacquell.

Toshiba Acer: American Eskimo, Black rings around eyes.

Age: 34.

Appearance: Black rings, a pair of them in equal size, are around her eyes. Aside from that, her fur is perfectly normal, white as snow. She has wide hips, size B breasts, and has some very slender legs.

Job: Engineer, Base Operator, Technician, etc.

History: Working at several computer companies before joining BLU, Toshiba, often called Ace for short, has a real knack for tech, and always has, leading to her job at BLU. She doesn't say much else about what she was like before BLU, but did mention working with Saxton Hale at setting up a Mann Co. store that had special tech to monitor customers. She's the last to join the BLU team.

Outfit: Insulated Inventor, Danger (minus the stache), Industrial Festivizer.

Loadout: Frontier Justice, Wrangler, Jag. All are strange, the 1st and 3rd are specialized KS.

Personality: Lively and energy-filled, Ace loves to exercise, burn energy, and do things, unable to sit still. She has a love for tech and building, and her specialized dispenser outranges and out-replenishes the competition, her sentry able to fire bigger rockets. She doesn't get out all too much, except for physical activity, and her own teammates don't even know her all that well.

Rudolph Terris: Arctic Fox, Markings around body.

Age: 26.

Job: Medic, Main Base Inspector, Cook, etc.

Appearance: An arctic fox with a fur shade deeper than Hazel's, but the stomach fur is also darker in color. She has swirling patterns all around her wrists, chest, and back, mostly due to her connection in a religion long forgotten. She has a very curvy figure, and her breasts each reach 10 inches in length, 7 inches in width, and very round, her hips and derriere ¾ as large as her chest. Her ears are similar to that of a Lucario, and mask-like area around her eyes as such, looking like a Lucario's mask-like appearance. Her eyes are light blue.

History: Deeply rooted in a religion no one knows about anymore, she has a passion for healing, always working, and measuring things to be as perfect as can be. She has been examined as such, diagnosed with OCD and possible dementia (though a historian confirmed that the religion she studies exists, but knows nothing of), although the dementia claim has since been passed off as simple loss of reality due to religious beliefs [I do not pan religion.]. She joined Mann Co, after Saxton detailed how he would not only give her a personal little temple so she can meditate, but he would let her keep any bodies that didn't vaporize as per usual respawn (this happens every once in 50 times.).

Outfit: Medical Monarch, Gentleman's Ushanka, Das Feelingbeterbager.

Loadout: Professional KS Syringe Gun, Australium Medigun, Amputator. All are strange.

Religion: She believes that the dead give her power and that technology is an extension of the mind, making her tech modified to connect to her brainwaves. If she dies, her tech stops working (since she respawns and nothing lasts with her stuff, unlike Ryan or Merri, this affects nothing.). There are no gods, only The Four Spirits: Power, Mind, Inner Strength, and Wrath. All but Inner strength are self-explanatory, but Inner Strength is a metaphor for emotions and inner strength through such, as well as social abilities. She also believes that other people that she connects to as friends or loved ones are there for a mutual bond: to share and receive, and to assist each other on the journey through life. Her religion believes in reincarnation, so respawning isn't a major shock. Ever.

Personality: She is mostly calm, quiet, and seemingly distant. She has no issue with those such as Aurora or Merri who have trouble with personal space, thinking of their closeness as a way of strengthening spiritual bonds. She sometimes has fits of anger or sudden bouts of absolute comatose-like states, and it's not truly known why. She spends at least an hour a day at a small room, in the BLU base, meditating or doing other things related to her religion. Her deep religious aspects are thought to be the result of being 3trd gen with unknown parents.

Sydney Harloq: Kangaroo, several things to be explained later.

Age: 30.

Job: Sniper, Sniper Defense, Scout Assistant, etc.

Appearance: Several things are different about Sydney. Firstly, she very often disregards her sunglasses in favor of regular glasses with sunglasses over them. Her tail is outfitted with metal, her eyes have contacts in them solely for thermic view making her eyes a blend of red and blue, and lastly, her waist often swells out by a few inches, or up to a foot, due to internal body reactions. She has breasts about half as large as Rudolph's. But a much larger rear and thighs, as well as having a slightly pudgy stomach, due to her role as Sniper. Her shirts often reveal her stomach, and rarely do her pants cover her ankles, due to her calves being very large. In general, she's quite strange, but being a 6th gen leads to that.

History: As mentioned in the last sentence, Sydney is a 6th generation anthro and suffers from idiosyncrasies around her waist often as a result, with different things about her as well, stated beforehand. She had an uninteresting childhood, aside from enduring a multitude of accounts of bullying, teasing, and during teen years one attempted rape. She wanted to watch out for others after such incidents, and after being offered a few assassin jobs against criminal and crime syndicate leaders, she was given a job as the BLU sniper.

Outfit: Starduster, Triad Trinket, Flamingo Kid.

Loadout: Bazaar Bargain, Cozy Camper, Shahanshah. The 1st and 3rd are strange and the Bargain is Professional killstreak.

Personality: Mild often times, Sydney likes solitude, preferably in the sun, or somewhere warm in general, hating most cold climates. She likes to read, especially liking to read while sitting in a sniper roost spot on maps, mainly when assigned sniper duty to alert of incoming teams, such as 2fort or Turbine. She likes to tease Jackson, and if they're both assigned to sniper duty, they may chat with each other across the rafters, have sniper duels, or in general do their own thing. Sydney also prefers to not move, which is great for her job, bad for social activity, with the addition of staying as awake as possible, as to not miss anything. She has a habit of not paying attention to things that are behind her, instead going for ocky luck and hoping she can shoot the spy behind her without looking. It's only worked a dozen times in her years. She is sometimes nowhere to be seen at all, leading her teammates to believe she works two jobs..

Arlia Setrel: Egyptian Cat, bionics included.

Age: 32.

Job: Spy, Patrol, sanitation, Observing the RED team.

Appearance: Arlia has tried everything she can to stay thin and NOT full-figured so her job can be easier, as she prefers agility than beauty, but still has a curve along her hips and a decently large chest. She has bionic eyes so she can use thermal vision on everything but other spies, see farther and clearer, as well as seem eerie, for she is able to see in the dark, but her eyes are yellow and at least an inch larger than regular eyes. She also has more dexterous and a lot more agile due to special tech-coated and infused-bones. Her ears are large and pointed, and hair is absent of her body.

History: Shrouded mostly in secrecy, she was an assassin most of her life, starting at age 9 to pour 'special drinks' for the 'special guests', and she started to understand what she did at age 12. She didn't care, and continued to assassinate important political figures in small uprisings and other such sneaky things. She has no discernible past aside from this.

Outfit: Charmer's Chapeau, Chicago Overcoat, Le Party Phantom.

Loadout: L'etranger, Ap-Sap, Dead Ringer, Your Eternal Reward.

Personality: Distant from the others, Arlia prefers seclusion, in a room filled with so much ambiance it hurts your eyes. She also doesn't like people or other anthros, only liking Ace even the slightest bit due to the above-average intelligence she has, and is quite cold and uncaring of others. She also likes to snoop around the RED base to dig up dirt and to at least have some fun with her teammates.

Some of the tech in the game is altered. For example, the Spy cigarettes do not produce the usual harmful chemicals, just special harmful chemicals from trace amounts of australium, and weapons such as the Lugermorph, L'etranger, and SMG weapons, a headshot can be survived, at least once, due to the very small bullets exiting, although less likely for the SMG weapons, especially the carbine. Mad Milk, Jarate, and Sentries (all except two sentries, the Eceltra sentry Dell built and every one of Ace's Sentries) work the same. Why does whacking a building fix it? Saxton Hale. BLU will also attack as well as defend, since the rules have been altered: CP is no longer confined to RED defending, but a mix-up. Finally, the last and biggest notable alteration, is that there are other teams, but are no more than androids (Aside from the VLT, Violet, team) meant to task the main two teams with a challenge. For now, at least. Sorry for all the info, but it's important.


	2. MannBot

Chapter 1: Upward.

Bronx sat in the RED version of the offense team's spawn on upward, bored, twirling the tip of his Three Rune Blade on his middle finger, flipping it up and down. Patrick, Dexter, and Arizona are all playing Rock Paper Scissors in the area right near the gates, Mumbles watching in a pool of gasoline. Jac and Jackson are discussing strategy with Dell, Ryan drinking himself into a stupor, and the BLU team camping outside the spawn, sticky traps and sentries set up already. Boredom fails as excitement draws them all, 30 seconds remaining until the match starts. Arizona walks up to the gate, Bronx hopping up and following, to Merri, Aurora, and Ace.

Arizona smirks, as does Ace. "Well Well! The lads clad in blue decide to defend against the lads clad in VICTORY!" Arizona baits. It works.

"Only ones with victory on their records are the BLU team, maggot!" Aurora responds.

"Really? 7-1 counts as a victory record? I've crapped bigger win records than yours, and I can show you how to do it with your own frilly training bra!"

Aurora gives him the finger and walks back a bit, 15 seconds remaining.

"I'll enjoy picking up your limbs off the cart when you come out, Airy!'

"Aye! I second that!" Merri replies cheerily.

Bronx rolls his eyes and puts away his sword, pulling out his Shortstop as the clock reaches 5, the others coming to or near the gates. As the gates are set to open, the clock starting, they start twitching but fail to open, right as everyone had shot their explosives. Both teams seem confused, Dell smiling and chuckling devilishly as Ryan starts charging a sticky, and Dell presses a button on his PDA, opening the gates, and the sticky flies through the air, smacking Hazel in the face, bouncing up a bit, arming, and Ryan detonates it, destroying Aurora, Ace, Merri, and Hazel resulting in boisterous laughter from Ryan and Dell.

"KABLOOOOOOEY!" Ryan shouts aloud in glee, before switching out to his gleaming Australium grenade launcher and lobbing a few grenades next to the old minecart where Bronx sits in, and as the cart rockets off, Bronx equips his sword, and swings it upon Rudolph, before being shot several times by Ace's sentry. Ace walks back to it to whack it with her wrench, only for it to start devolving levels, before Ace cloaks, and Sydney is alerted to Jac's presence. Dexter and Patrick start pushing the cart, Jackson walking out and scoping in quickly, attempting to fire a shot at Sydney, but she was already scoped in and shoots from her rifle, putting Jackson's grey matter upon the base wall. She holds back a snicker, retreating behind a wooden beam as Patrick fires warning shots at her with his Aussie Tomislav, crouching behind the cart, pulling Dexter down and pulling him to his side, behind the cart as well. The quick-fix can only do so much. Ryan goes up ahead to scout out the area, with Arizona and Dell building a teleporter quickly, going back into spawn for more metal, and grins at Bronx looking a bit pissed, before heading back out.

Mumbles has gone off to where, no one knows, but supposedly somewhere with Jackson, who respawns just as Dell walks out to upgrade his teleporter. He runs out with his shiv equipped, and starts sneaking out, only to see Arlia aiming her L'etranger to his chest.

"Darling, why coming out without a gun?"

"Why, I wanted to carve a smile onto that mask, Arlia."

He stabs at her abdomen, and she bends her body out of the way, firing a thin bullet into his throat, and two more into his eye. As his HP drains out, she laughs and waits, and upon him hitting the ground, flicks a cigarette out at his corpse. His luck is not on draw today. She smirks, and walks backwards, before turning around and bumping into the muzzle of Mumbles' Scorch Shot. Mumbles fires it off, and the force that usually pushes opponents back, now fired at close range, would've broken Arlia's neck in nearly every place had it not been for her flexibility, instead putting a big flaming dent in her skull before she hits the ground, neck broken in three places. Mumbles goes into spawn to wait for Jackson.

Meanwhile, in the BLU spawn, everyone else respawned already, except Arlia is waiting, of course. When dead, they can view the action thanks to some spiritual stuff Merasmus did for Saxton in exchange for a new mansion. Ryan, Arizona, and Dell are currently heading to behind the lines, Patrick and Dexter are heading towards the first cap point, just 20 yards away now, with Jac snooping around while cloaked, Mumbles waiting in spawn, Bronx running circles around Sydney, taking a few jabs at her, with Jackson waiting to respawn, and Aurora, Hazel, Merri, and Ace heading towards the mine shafts to prepare a defensive. Skyler joining them, Veronica and Rudolph trying to push back the attackers, and finally Jackson respawns, Arlia a few seconds later.

"Alright, ladies, we have this set! I and Merri will look forward and blow those silly, skipping little men to bits and bones, while Skyler and Ace, check our six to make sure the little french man and Tweedledum and Tweedledummer don't try and ruin our fun. UnderstOOOOOD?" Aurora says to the small group, just near the entrance to the mine shaft, a level two sentry being upgraded by Ace, and merri leaning against a wall, to drink a bit. Skyler is simply standing around, waiting, and nodding in response to Aurora, as do the others. Aurora smiles broadly and infectiously, and as the Sentry hits level 3, Aurora crouches beside it, Ace building a dispenser, and Merri drinking down a bottle of scrumpy, while Skyler walks around a bit, a bit bored, listening for any footsteps, only to hear air. Nothing.

As Bronx pokes Sydney's headless corpse, Patrick and Dexter capture the first control point, gunning down the medic-less Veronica, Mumbles happily walking along with Jackson, who stands on the sniper roost to peer in, seeing Skyler walking around a bit and a sticky being fired near the entrance, before fizzling, a test sticky.

"Oy, mates, they got the power classes in there! Back it up a bit!" Jackson yells to Pat and Dexter. Dexter looks back and nods, looking to Pat and tapping his shoulder, as he couldn't hear over his minigun and himself yelling 'BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRATATATTATATATTA'.

"Vhat is matter, Doctor?"

"Zhey are setting up in there, mein freund. Let us go back just a bit before we're blown back to bits, ya?"

"Dah, doktor."

Both stand up and head back a bit, Dexter giving Jackson a bit of overheal before heading on to Pat again.

"Thanks, mate. Get that charge ready when ya hear their engineer lass shoutin' out."  
"Yah, danke Jackson."

Ryan, Arizona, and Dell peer over the cliff face on the ridge, looking to see no one, and they all grin evilly. Ryan goes up first, pulling Dell up as Arizona gets up first. All three wait a moment until the quiet sound of a decloak is heard, and Jac holds up his sapper, raising his eyebrows twice and trying not to laugh. All four attempt not to laugh, and Jac disguises, heading up to the small overpass near the setup, already disguised as Arlia. Leaping down next to Skyler, tapping her back, and she turns around.

"My dear friend, it appears we're about to have company. Their planning to follow me through the overpass, and they are going to fall right into my trap, Shall I block off their exit?"

Skyler nods, and is about to walk off until realizing, a second too late, that she saw Arlia walk out cloaked towards the BLU heavy-medic duo that was preparing to attack the RED heavy-medic duo, and hears the Sentry being sapped, Merri and Arizona harming themselves as they fire explosives, and the dispenser being knocked over as Ace is kicked into it, all in just a few seconds, and as the cart is pushed through explosives are fired at the BLU team from the back, and Skyler reflects a few before being launched back into the cart by a few explosives. It's worth noting due to Skyler's condition of being kind of a big dragon, she has 200 health, but moves 5% slower than classes like Engineer, or for a better example, the speed a pyro usually walks. This doesn't help as she's shot in the head by Jackson, who smiles at finally getting his first kill, hearing both the BLU heavy and Medic exclaiming loudly as Jac's knife pierce their backs, and he cloaks off. Dell is setting up his teleporter, and gets his sentry ready by building it in the small shed close to the BLU spawn, where a 100 pack of metal and small health kit resides.

The RED team is doing very well, capturing the second check point with minimal difficulty. This is due to the BLU team strategizing in spawn.

"Our plan failed miserably! Jacquell is a sneaky snake and it just ain't good when they plan with him."

Ace speaks first.

"DAMN RIGHT! Skyler, do nothing else but check for Jacquell, but if you find him, don't kill him. Then he can respawn and get past us!" Aurora shouts.

Skyler has taken her mask off to speak clearly.

"How do I do that?"  
"Soldier, you have my permission to knock his weapons away and SIT on him for all I care. Just make sure he doesn't move at all."

Skyler smiles brightly at that plan.

"Merri, you and I, we defend this time. Get your scottish resistance too, better for defense."

"Aye. And what yeh be doin', hm?"

"The same as you! BLOWING THINGS UP! Ace, get to it! The rest of us, move out and let us stall them! Lead out, Hazel!"

Hazel opens the door and makes it two feet before becoming completely stiff and straight, hitting the ground. Somewhere, Jackson is laughing. Sydney goes out next and fires a shot off to nowhere, to see nothing, and is shot in the head as well. Too bad no one looks up to see Jackson sitting on a dispenser, Dell sitting on a teleporter, thanks to the gate's top. Then the fun is ruined as Aurora goes around and blasts them both to bits before heading back in, and they go to the third checkpoint, Ace building a sentry setup near the battlements, and Merri walking back to the area Aurora appointed her to, and starts laying down stickies on the wooden, turning bridge, before hearing the air behind her being sliced through a few times, and she ducks as Ryan's eyelander swings at where her head was.

"Ach! Hold still, you wee lass!"

He tries to swing at her again, and again, but she dodges both times, and equips her own melee, managing to smack Ryan in the stomach with her Frying Pan and kick him over the edge of the cliff. She laughs and takes a drink, to be whacked so hard in the head her neck breaks, and if she had somehow lived, she would've heard the slight cracking sound as Arizona landed from the air, market gardener equipped, and he too laughs at her inattentiveness.

As the cart is going up to the wooden bridge, Skyler is patrolling the area, staying very close to the sentry, and walks a bit away to listen. Sure enough, she hears a decloak sound from the shed just a few meters away, and smiles in an evil manner, sneaking over to the location to hear Jac and Arizona.

"So I'LL shoot at you, and you jump out like you were hurt, and then while they're distracted, I blow them up, and you sap the sentry!"

"Vey, you will be shot at by the sentry before you can even bellow one of your war cries. Let me go out first."

"Oh. Right."

"Why don't you rocket jump behind them and try to crack a few skulls in the meantime?"

"Good idea! I'll do that!"

"Sh. Keep your voice down, or it'll get loud enough to alert them past that sentry beep."

"Right."

Jac smiles and nods, and he walks out, Arizona walking away to rocket jump, and before Arizona can even aim backwards he's airblasted off the cliff, since Skyler listened to the whole conversation. Jac hears and goes to investigate while cloaked, and Skyler listens to his footsteps and lights him aflame.

"Well. That was a disappointment. Ahem….FIRE FIRE FIRE!"

He dashes into the shed, remaining cloaked so the flames can be doused, but decloaks at seeing an opportunity to stab Skyler. As she walks in and he decloaks, he jumps over the gap to the stairs, realizing too late she was already turning around, and grabs him by the neck to slam him to the wall. Being 7'2", she could stand and easily look him right in the eye. It isn't hard for him to tell she's smiling deviously, especially as she presses a button on her flamethrower and airblasts him, putting him out, switching back to the regular airblast, taking his gun from his pocket, and airblasting the enforcer and his knife off the cliff out the shed, before looking back to him.

"Well, Well, Jacquell, having fun?"

"Salutations, Sky, still not letting me die?"

"Do we have to rhyme our conversation this time?"

"I'd prefer not."

"Yay! This should be fun!"

"You seem more excited than on average."

"I got special orders today :3"

"And those would be?"  
"I'm not supposed to kill you, but make sure you DON'T die."

"Aside from just not killing me, and preventing me from having access to such spy tactics and weapons that I use? Clever."  
"Well, Aurora thought of it."

"The low-brained one had a good idea?"

Skyler smacks his stomach with her tail.

"Not nice!"

"Fair enough. Agh, that hurt a good bit. But could be worse."

"Funny you say that…;3"

"Oh, no. What do you have in mind?"  
"Wellllll, in that plan Aurora had, I asked what I could dooooo, and she said that I could, quote, 'sit on him for all I care'."

"Well, this won't end well."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I'm calling you big and heavy. If your doctoral visit isn't mistaken, you're 324 pounds and counting."

"Ohhhhhh, you really are tempting me, aren't you?"  
"I'm afraid not."

"Too late ~."

Everyone but Arizona is alive at this point on RED, pushing the cart, right until Bronx gets launched near off the cliff by the Sentry that had been set up, saving him from the detonation of 10 stickies set by Merri, resulting in the death of Dexter, Ryan, Dell, Jackson, and Mumbles. That leaves Bronx injured, his arm sprained, Jac being restrained, and therefore makes the defense good for BLU. Bronx gets up, dodging the bullet fired at his head, in the zone now, avoiding the rockets manually shot at him by Ace, and most of the other bullets, a couple syringes sticking into his shoulder, and he fires off four rapid shots at Aurora before running to the cart, hopping on it for a bit of health and an escape to the sewers.

…

After 4 more minutes of fighting, the BLU sentry is destroyed, Merri's traps are blown up on herself, and the support classes for BLU all get decapitated in rapid succession by Ryan's Eyelander. Veronica is about to mow down Arizona and Ryan when she's whacked in the back by a sword, Bronx returning from the sewers, and he kicks off her back while pulling the sword out, leaving her impotent, as Ryan's sword gains its 4th head. Aurora attempts to blast Ryan in the arm, but too quick are his reflexes with his spiritual boost, and he leaps in two great bounds and decapitates her as well, laughing boisterously before taking a drink, and falling backwards, landing on Arizona.

Jackson and Dexter sneak backwards out with Patrick, both of the healing targets fully (quick-fix) overhealed, with Patrick smiling deviously and Jackson nodding to others. They are behind the current BLU spawn, and as they hear the final checkpoint capture sound, they stand outside the now-working BLU spawn they stood at, Patrick silently revved up, Dexter no longer healing, and Jackson covering the catwalk, leaning against the wall while laying on the railing. Two members come out, Merri and Rudolph exit, the former healed by the latter, but as soon as the door opens Dexter starts healing Patrick who, with a devious grin, and mows down the BLU demowoman who stands in front as Rudolph retreats back inside. Sydney and Arlia walk out, looking at Rudolph as if she was crazy, and are also filled full of bullets. Veronica respawns, to which Rudolph happily starts healing the bear, knowing she can take more punishment that the others. As Veronica walks out, revving up her minigun as she does so, before either heavy can fire, a familiar BOOM rings out as Jackson puts a fully charged sniper rifle bullet into her head. Confetti pops out of his pocket, and he checks his phone.

"Well, would ya look at this, fellas!"

He shows Patrick and Dexter his phone, which congratulates him on his rifle reaching Hale's Own. Rudolph sits inside, deciding if she should head out the other way, while the three RED's have a high-five contest outside. It's at this time that she notices a noticeable blinking on one of the spawn transmitter waves. It's off, for the BLU Heavy. Usually this isn't too bad: just means an extended respawn. However, this small feeling of waiting becomes massive panic in Rudolph when she sees that Veronica's respawn device is offline, meaning that if the transmitter is off and a person is killed with their device offline, they are permanently dead. And Veronica just took a bullet to the head that signified Jackson's experience in putting bullets in bodies. Meaning…

"What do you think that was?" Skyler asks in confusion, turning her head to the direction of the loud howl she heard.

"Maybe it was your teammates...saying get off me.." Jacques says, starting to lose oxygen and blood flow.

"HEY! What are you two doing?!" Arizona pops in with Ryan, both armed with melee and covered in confetti and cupcakes.

"...did you two find my party poppers?" Skyler asks in heavy annoyance to the two.

"Uhhh...no." Arizona responds after thinking for a minute."

"Yes! I, uh, mean no." Ryan says, regretting the words. Bronx leans in along with Arizona and Ryan, and all three fall.

"Hey, guys? Ya hear the news?"  
"Your idiot friends ruined my party popper supplies?" Skyler asks, crossing her arms and looking quite pissed.

"No. Veronica's transmitter went offline right as Jackson put a bullet in her to get a Hale's Own Australium Sniper. She's, like, totally dead forever."

Silence. Not even Hazel swinging her bat to kill Bronx breaks the heavy air of death, as things change on the battlefield forever.

Without anyone even knowing why.


End file.
